


I Spy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is hanging out in a tree and likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drivven Labyrinth (DrivvenWrinth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



Kakashi hung from the tree by his knees. His pants open and dick in hand as he spied in the lovely Chunin. He had tried to stay away, but every time Iruka said no, it just made the Jounin that more desperate.

He watched with bated breath as each article of clothing was removed and carefully discarded in the hamper. The sight of the perfect ass as his pants slid down his slender legs, made Kakashi's breath hitch and his hand speed up.

He nearly lost his footing when the chestnut hair was slipped free of the tie and fell down on shoulders so delicate that they could belong to a woman.

He had to bite his lip as the man slipped into the shower. He watched and drooled as water cascaded down the man's chest. Parting at the perked nipples. He closed his eyes and imagined nipping and tugging at the man's dusky nipples.

His hand sped up as he thought of his tongue chasing the droplets of water from his shoulder, down to the nest of curls. The younger man's cock erect and needing attention. He wouldn’t do it though. Instead, he would suck on those luscious balls… his mind stopped and he yelled as his orgasm crashed over him.

Or should he say the bar of soap hitting him in the face caused him to crash? He thought he might have had an orgasm, as the pain of his broken nose made him stop thinking of his chakra, and caused him to plummet three stories to the earth.

"That's what you get for peeping you letch!" were the last words he heard before his fellow nin carted him off to the hospital.

All he could think as the med nin attended to him was 'I'm a masochist, who knew?'

~Fin~


End file.
